Spiritual Mayhem
by NekoZukiN
Summary: Ever thought that Kagome and Anna have alike temper and they both are Miko's. So what if Kagome started to see spirits, became a shaman and started training the Yoh gang for the new shaman tournament and discovered that Hao is alive. Read to find out. Summary sucks. The story will be better I promise.


Yoh Asakura, an avarage young man wearing sandals, an orange headphone to tame his dark brown spiky hair, Funbari high school uniform with his shirt buttons open, lazily walked making his way to home. You could see big shopping bags on both of his hands. Pretty ordinary sight, right?

Well for normal humans that is. Among him was floating his spirit partner- Amidamaru, who himself didn't say anything. As they both reached their destination they could hear noises coming from the Funbari Onsen. Opening the door they registered the image of Ren Tao his ol' good pal, as he liked to describe him. He wondered why did Tao come over, but it didn't shock him. After all Tao was his second best-pal after Manta. Nothing new and terrible, he slowly raised his head and the next thing he knew was that he dropped the bags and automatickly opened his mouth to speak but couldn't master a word. He could see from the corner of his eyes that his spirit was surprised (nuff said) too.

There, in front of the stove stood Anna, and she was cooking! Anna! COOKING! Yoh's mind buffled for a moment. 'Anna is Cooking! Is this the end of the world!? No, Anna won't cook. Never, ever, EVER. She won't bother to ask if I'm okay, even if I look like I will die any minute now! It can't be Anna!'

What happened next is, as they say, a history. A mad dash to Harusame (Amidamaru's sword), an Over Soul (I'm lazy so I will type O.S from now), a sword pointed at the girl, eerie wind blowing outside, a nice slap from the girl, Yoh's mind registering that only Anna could deliver such a slap and darkness.

-Is he dead?- Asked Tao from the end of the room.

After who knows how many minutes of darkness Yoh feeled someone lightly slapping his cheeks, to wake him up he guessed. Half-opening one eye he saw Manta, whom he today envited for dinner. Yoh felt his eyes yet once get heavy and closed his eye. A moment later Manta started slapping him again. Manta's hand were little and his slaps didn't hurt at all, so Yoh choosed to ignore it. A few moments later slapping stopped. Yoh heard Manta's muffled voice which sounded like 'he doesn't want to wake up', footsteps getting closer and a hard slap. Again. 'Manta's hands don't hurt and Ren won't bother to wake me up, that leaves Anna to deliver such a punch' Yoh thought while his 'flight' (leave it to Anna to make Yoh go flying XD).

'I guess I really have to wake up, huh?' Yoh thought forcing his both eyes open and feeling sleepyness retreat. The first thing he saw was Amidamaru flying in sircles in the air shouting something like "Yoh-dono are you Okay? Speak to me, please!" The next thing he saw was Anna's cold glare and silently wondered if it was wise to wake up.

He pulled himself from the ground, noting that every bones in his body hurt. He sat himself in front of the table eyeing his bowl of rice, which was also made by Anna. Yoh wondered why did Anna cook. Remebering the incident of the morning and realizing, that Anna didn't punish him yet, he assumed that Anna was openly trying to poison him. But, then again, if he didn't eat it, Anna will most probably kill him.

The outcome was the same anyways, so what did he have to lose? Taking his chopsticks, he took some rice, bought the chopsticks to his mouth, gulped, opened his mouth… and thanked God he didn't have the chance to put the rice in his mouth, because just in that minute Destiny's Starshone bright in the sky, which could mean that the shamans took their weapons and got ready for a great battle.

That moment Yoh was delighted that he didn't have the chance to eat the poisoned meal, but little did he know, that his hard days of training are, once more, beginning.

NekoZukin: Hi! I'm back and I bought a new story for a present! Hope you like it. The idea was old, really old. I thought of this story before 'Puzzled' and I wondered why am I posting this now. Well I only decided the main plot, and I wondered how could I start this story. I figured that I should start from the end scene of Shaman King. I feel sorry for Yoh, but I guess I got Anna right (poor Yoh).

The next chapter won't take too long and it will have the characters of InuYasha in it. If you're wondering, Kagome has spiritual powers, but originally couldn't see spirits. And well I have already decided how can I make her a shaman. It took a lot out of me, because I wasn't planning for this to be a xover. I wanted this to be a Shaman king story, O.C (original character) instead of Kagome.


End file.
